


Real men wear pink

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver thinks that real men wear pink, Marcus isn't convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real men wear pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pippii @ LJ

Marcus frowned when he saw the cover of that Muggle's magazine Oliver Wood was fond of. They were playing for the same team, surprisingly not killing each other, for three whole months now. The coach was proud, Oliver seemed happy, Marcus on the other hand didn’t feel that well. He was happier when he was allowed to punch that arrogant face. Beating him senseless was far better, safer, than thinking about kissing those pretty lips of his day after day.  
"Men wearing pink are hot" Wood has said to one of their team mate earlier that same day.  
Pink didn't suit Marcus, not at all, of that he was sure. Sure he never actually tried to wear pink colour, not once in his whole life but he was just pretty sure that pink and Marcus Flint just couldn’t fit. Though, a week later, he came to the team meeting wearing a tight pink jumper. He knew he was stupid and he certainly looked ridiculous but when he felt Oliver's hungry eyes travelling all over his tensed body he understood that he'd barely have time to get to the bathroom before the younger man jumped him.  
Good.


End file.
